Replaced and Alone
by Lubylou
Summary: Bella's life was going fine until new girl Tanya arrived in town taking away Bella's best friend and crush, Edward, away from her as well as much more. Follow B through her journey and discover if she can keep what's hers or if it a is losing battle. A/H set in High school. E/B E/R J/A
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own twilight or it's characters all this belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Prologue

BPOV

Me and Edward have been friend since I can remember, and yet here I stand in the middle of my room wishing that I had never met him. It all started when Tanya moved to forks, with here long blonde hair and almost too perfect smile. She was the girl that girls wanted look like and lads wanted to date. And that was no different for Edward or me. Almost instantly I felt the jealousy, the anger at how she could attract Edward so suddenly, whereas he had never looked at me in all our friendship.

'Friendship' that word ugh! See what Edward didn't know was that since we were 14 I have fancied him. Stupid I know. I mean how I could expect the hottest boy in forks high school to like me in that way back!

Anyway, it doesn't matter now, he choose her over me. All of them did! Rose, Alice, Jasper and even Emmet they all choose her.

* * *

**Hi, this is my first ever story, don't really know where it will be going but hopefully you will enjoy it! don't know when I will be updating but hopefully soon. please review xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or it's characters all this belongs to Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

Beep! Beep! Ugh, why did it have to be Monday? I reached over to knock my phones alarm off. I've always hated school mornings, especially the first school morning of the new term. The only bonus is that today I would see Edward and this term I was determined to tell him how I feel.

The down side to it being the start of the new term, is that today everyone makes an effort in their appearance. I don't know why, but it's just the thing that you do. You have girls who will pick out their outfit weeks in advance and make sure that everything from the bag to the shoes matches, even the nail polish! And even the lads will make the effort. However, I wasn't one of these people, I didn't understand the logic, it's not as if people won't remember what you wear normally. So if it was down to me I would have been wearing my jeans, a top and some chucks. But instead, hanging from my wardrobe there was a white with coloured flower print dress and leather jacket with a pair of ballet flat on the floor. This was all thanks to Alice (Edward's twin sister) who had come round last minute yesterday after discovering what I was going to wear.

Oh I forgot to introduce myself; I'm Bella Swan, the girl who has a huge crush on her best friend!

Getting out of bed, I turned on my iPod and went to have a shower, making sure that my legs were shaved, nothing worse than wearing a dress and noticing that. Once I was out of the shower and dried, I quickly applied my make up (which was minimal, I'm not one for the over top look or the orange face pale body) and changed. I heard Charlie downstairs packing his lunch ready for work. He's the police chief of forks and is the best dad I could have wished for. Even though he's hardly home, I always now he's there for me by the little things he does. Like last winter when the first snow fall came he went out extra early to put my snow chains on, or when he writes a note and leaves it on the counter in the kitchen wishing me a good day and telling me he loves me.

I hear the front door slam and look at the clock, 8:20am, shit! I quickly grabbed my bag and keys and dashed down stairs. No breakfast for me this morning, but as I rounded the kitchen corner I noticed that Charlie had made me a bacon bap. See it's the little things. Grabbing it quickly I locked up and got into my car reversing out and making my way to Forks High.

* * *

I arrived at school with 20minutes to spear. Phew. I parked into a space close to the building knowing that by the end of the day it will most likely be raining. Stepping out all I could hear was the sound of teenagers talking about there summers and the adventures they got up to. There were the usual groups hanging around there cars but knowing where the gang will be I quickly made my way inside and out again in to the courtyard and there they were, my friends.

Rosalie and Emmet were sitting on the bench listening to Alice's mile a minute conversation just smiling. You see it was unsurprising that these two were together not only because like me and Edward they had been friends for years or that she was a cheerleader and he was a jock but because they were so much alike. Both of them could eat for the country and both loved there cars nearly as much as they loved each other. They were like the two sides of a coin with out one it just wasn't the same.

The other couple of our group was, you guessed it Alice and Jasper, now this was a pair that you wouldn't have thought matched. With Alice being so loud and Jasper so quiet I would have thought it would not work. But they were the yin to each others yang; he calms her down whilst she brings him out of his shell.

Jasper was talking to the guy of my dreams and my best friend. I heard my self sigh as I approached the group. He always looked so good with out trying.

"hey guys"

They all turned to look at me, Alice smiling happy that I had worn the outfit. And looking at Edward I was glad that I had as well. He was smiling at me in a way that made my heart beat 10 times faster.

"Hey you look great umm I mean uhh nice dress." Edward was all flustered, and it was me responsible. I couldn't look away from his eyes until some cleared their throat.

"Yo bells, what's with the fancy outfit? And when did you develop boough"

Rose quickly elbowed him in the gut but it was too late I already was going tomato red and feeling self conscious. But just like normal, Edward was able to change the conversation and was diverting the attention elsewhere.

"Did you guys hear about the new girl starting?"

"No, who is she?" Jasper questioned understanding that Edward was trying to divert the attention away from me. That's Jasper; he understands what's happening around him and always try's to help.

"Dad says that she's the daughter of an old friend of theirs, he wants us to welcome her and be nice if we see her around. She also loves fashion from what mum says when she met her! I can't wait to see her".

Trust Alice to work out the important information on whether she likes to shop or not, oh well is she gets a new shopping partner that means she won't hopefully drag me along.

"Do you know her name?"

"Yeah, she's called Tanya"

* * *

**And so we begin! hope your enjoying it any question let me know in your reviews. don't know when I will next be updating sorry my schedule is all over the place! sorry for any spelling mistakes or bad punctuation.**

**like and review xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry its been so long, been really busy but finally updated, so here it is...**

**p.s guys there was a misunderstanding with one of my readers on how old they all were, so I'm going to have it that all the group are in there junior year and are either 16 or 17 **

**also I don't now how this story is going to unfold so at the moment I don't know how Bella will react to future event **

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or its characters, all tis belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_

**Chapter 2**

After meeting everyone we decided that it was best to make our way to class. Don't want to be late on the first day! Luckily I wasn't alone as I had Edward in my first lesson, which was math. Why did God hate me so? I can never understand the damn subject, but thanks to Edward he always made sure to help me with the work.

So imagine my surprise my surprise when the teacher places us on separate tables.

"Yep definitely going to be failing this year!" I mumbled to my self. Edward looked at me apologetically as he took his seat. I didn't realize why until…

"Hey Bella, did you have a good summer, you are looking great today" the throaty voice of Michael Newton asked as he took a seat right next to me. WHY!

Michael Newton, the pebble in my shoe, has constantly been asking me out since he moved here in freshman year and just wont take no for an answer. In one word he is 'annoying'.

My face must have been one off shock as next thing you now he's asking me if I'm alright.

"I'm fine Mike" edging my seat further away from his.

"oh good, anyway Bella I've been thinking about us over the holiday and I just know we would be good together if you just gave us a chance, so will go out with me this Friday?" he always manages to amaze me with how forward he is.

"Mike, just like the last time, and the time before that, the answer is still NO. I don't want to go out with, I'm sorry if I'm being direct with you but you just don't seem to get the picture!"

I looked away from him just in time to see strawberry blond waves float into the classroom. Yep I said float, this girl looked like she could perhaps give Rose a run for her money.

She made her way up to the teacher who pointed her over to some where in the classroom. Jesus is she wearing Jimmy Chiu shoes. What the hell this is high school not Americas next top model.

If I hadn't of been sidetracked by looking at what this girl was wearing I would of notice that she was making her way over to my Edward. BELLA! You must stop calling Edward yours.

However, I did notice the important factor of the situation and that was Edwards face as she sat down. He looked as though he was seeing an angel who had just dropped down from heaven. His eyes wide and mouth agape, a twinkle in his eye shining toward the girl. And finally his mouth moved from one of shock to the famous crooked smile. The one he reserves for when he is trying to get attention from the female population or when he wants something.

That smile was all I needed to see to know my chances of being with Edward this year were now down to being a one in the million chances. This beautiful girl had grabbed his eye.

I looked away in disappointment, right now I wish I could just grab my bag, drive back home and stay locked in my room for the rest of my life. My heart was slowly cracking in to fragment so small it would be closer to impossible to put it back together again.

Off course he would like her; she was everything I was not.

EDWARDS POV

It was a shock when Mr. Daniels separated me and Bella. I mean he new how good a friends we were to each other and then to place her with Newton. Shit, there was going to be trouble, she's had problems with him for so long I can't remember! She tried telling him softly at the beginning that there was no way she would go out with him but by now she was about ready hit him one, just so he would get the picture.

The only reason I would think Daniels would split us up was because he wanted to see how Bella would do at maths on her own. He knew I helped her a bit, math was not her strong point.

As I turned around to the front I caught the image of a goddess. It was as though Aphrodite herself was alive in my classroom. Here face was softly tanned that it appeared as though she was glowing and her eyes were so innocent it would be difficult to believe that she could hurt a fly let alone kill one. She had a nose and lips that was perfectly proportioned to face as well as hair that seemed to be as soft as silk.

And that was just her face, her body was one that lads my age pictured in there dreams. She was the perfect size with a small waist and boobs that were a large C. Her legs seemed to go on for miles never stopping until the reached a pair of fuck me heels.

I knew that as she spoke with Daniels my mouth was wide open, but as he pointed to me I knew I needed to think quickly. Before she noticed my dumb struck look I replaced it with what I knew to be my killer smile. The one I showed when I wanted something. As she took the seat next to me I could hear her light giggle at the attention I was showing her. Turning on her stool she looked at me and graced me with her smile.

"Hi, I'm Tanya I've just moved here"

She held out her hand for me to shack it. Yes, time to pull the move. Grabbing hold her open hand gently, I stroked it with my thumb.

"Nice to meet you Tanya, I'm Edward Cullen"

Whilst doing this she dropped her gaze from me and then looked up from below her lashes.

"Nice to meet you too" she giggled

You're in Cullen!

**So what do you think? please review even if its one word, lets aim for 5 reviews. they give me the motivation! xoxo**


End file.
